My Secret In Silence
by Ricissa Kat
Summary: HPDM slash, formerly known as HP and the secret admirer. Harry recieves love notes from a mysterious person, while Draco starts to show his affection, leaving him confused. It's good i promise. Please R&R!
1. A Note From the Writer, Importante

IMPORTANT-This was a story formerly known as Harry Potter and the Secret admirer, I had technical difficulties and finals that postponed it's updating for a VERY long time, I am now able to dedicate myself to this story once again with summer and a new computer. There have benn updates to the previous chapters that had been posted(1-3). If you have previously read the story please reread, the changes are to make the storyline flow smoother. Thank you to the one who reminded me of this forgotten piece. -Kat


	2. The Usual and a Secret Admirer

Chapter 1: The Usual and A Secret Admirer

Disclaimer: No character that you can recognize is mine. The Great J. K. Rowling owns them. :hails the Great Rowling:

A/N: First story started nearly a year ago, had issues with computers, but I've been prompted to continue this. Was once known as Harry Potter and the Secret Admirer. (Crappy title I know.) It's been revised. Tiny details that I'm sure most won't notice, but I couldn't help it. Please review, it'll help. -Kat

"You're potions should be complete in a few minutes."

Snape prowled around the room pausing to sneer at every other Gryffindor. Harry looked down at his ingredients horrified. He began to do his potion at top speed mentally cursing himself for letting his thoughts drift. After hastily following the instructions, he glanced at Hermione's potion. It was a light shade of pink, unfortunately his had a more orange tinge to it, but that would have to do. He scooped some of the glop into a vial and lined up to turn it in. On his way to Snape's desk he passed by Neville whose potion was murky brown and currently melting his vial.

"What's up mate?" Ron whispered from behind Harry making him jump slightly. "You've been spacing out a lot lately."

"It's nothing." Harry muttered. Ron just snorted and gave him a 'you-can't-fool-me-I'm-you're-best-friend' look. Harry knew exactly what was bothering him, but he wasn't about to tell anyone. Especially not in Potions. They returned to their seats and began to pack their stuff.

"I thought Snape said he was going to give us something challenging." Hermione joined her two companions. "That was way too easy to even be considered hard. Do you think he's trying to catch us off guard? I mean, he didn't really tell us exactly when he was going to give it to us..."

"Hermione, I try not to think of this class, or him, or any horrible thing he might enjoy doing to us." Ron said shouldering his bag. "And I'd like to leave, we got Divination next."

"You do, I don't. I was smart and dropped it." Hermione said smugly.

Ron glared at Hermione as they headed for the door. They were about to leave, just before everyone else when Snape called out to them.

"Potter, come here."

Reluctantly Harry went to Snape's desk wondering how he had managed to upset him today. Malfoy, headed for the exit, took this as an opportunity to shove Harry.

"Excuse me." He said in mock apology, snickering as he blew past.

The other Slytherins followed suit and began to bump into Harry and shove him. He clutched his bag as they threatened to rip it from him, forcing himself not to shove any of them back.

"Come Potter, I haven't got all day." Snape snapped.

"Yes Professor." Harry muttered through gritted teeth thinking of nothing but revenge on Malfoy. And what a lovely revenge it would be.

"Here's your essay on the four Bane plants. It was very ill written. Don't expect me to go easier on you just because you're in the infirmary. That's not a valid excuse. As you should know I like to treat all my students equally. You may go."

Harry bit back several curses and snide remarks, and fumed out of Snape's class. Now he was going to be late for Divination. Today was not a good day, as usual. Shoving his essay in his bag he sprinted up and up and up the steps till he finally reached Trelawney's tower. Harry clambered up the steps and collapsed into a pouf next to Ron. The room was dimly lit by candles with eerie blue flames.

"Hey Harry, what did the ugly git want?"

"He just wanted to insult me, as usual. What're we doing?" Harry gestured at the candle in the center of their table. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Predicting you're death, as usual. We're suppose to 'divine the future in the spirals of smoke.' Whatever that means, if you look there's no smoke!"

"I guess its back to the usual. Let's see Ron, I'm going to say that you're going to have. . . good fortune, no wait you gotta suffer first so er. . . " Harry squinted at the candle trying to appear as if in deep thought as Trelawney passed by. "I'll say that you're going to have good fortune after you suffer from a great betrayal. How's that sound?"

"Gee, you're a wonderful friend. I think I just suffered." Ron muttered sarcastically, clutching his heart with his free hand as he began to scribble Harry's fate.

"How about poisoning?" He asked.

"Nah, too plain"

"Self combustion?"

"Too flashy."

"Disease?"

"We've done that already.'

"Suffocation?"

"Hmmm, that'll work as long as you say it's drawn out. Or have we used that?"

"No we used drowning."

"Oh." Harry shrugged, it was getting hard to keep track of all his deaths. He let his mind wander and as usual Malfoy's face came into his minds eye. Harry was disturbed that Malfoy's face kept appearing, even in his dreams. It had begun to haunt him as soon as he returned to Hogwarts for his sixth year. What bothered him further still was the fact that these feelings he felt towards Malfoy weren't new. It was as if they had been there all along, but had just laid dormant until now. Of course Harry hadn't given any girl a second thought since the whole fiasco with Cho and as Malfoy invaded his dreams more and more, Harry was wondering if he was queer.

"Okay class show your partner their future then turn in the papers to me." Professor Trelawney clapped and light filled the room. (A/N: Clap on, Clap off :P) "Don't turn out the candles, and don't worry Neville I'll light it again later. Oh and Harry dear, try not to be late again these are important lessons and I'd really hate to have to give you detention."

"Bitch." Ron muttered. "It wasn't your fault you were late."

Not only had he also been criticized in Transfiguration (For daydreaming :P), but Harry had gotten a load of homework to do. He picked at his meal, he had thought about it all day and now he was positive he was gay. He couldn't imagine himself kissing Cho, or any girl, Malfoy's face kept appearing instead. Now Harry was afraid to see the real Malfoy. What would he do? What if he found out that Harry had begun to fall for his enemy?

"Today sucked, as usual." Harry muttered.

"I know, Monday's are horrid. All the hard and boring classes in one day!" Ron asserted. He continued to rant about Monday's for a few minutes before abruptly changing it to Quidditch. Harry listened and concentrated on the conversation, trying to stop himself from continuing from seeing Malfoy smiling at him, and wrapping his arms around Harry getting closer and closer till-

"Come on Harry we got a shit load of homework to do."

"Yeah. . ." Harry followed Ron and Hermione to the common room. Deciding that if he was tired enough he wouldn't have to see Malfoy in his dreams too, Harry wrote essay after essay and was working on labeling his 'Alternate Universe' chart when even Hermione decided to call it quits.

"Wow Harry I'm proud of you. Of course you're probably only doing all this so you can practice Quidditch, but it's still good that you're doing all your work." Hermione smiled at him as she stumbled up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. "Don't stay up too long."

Harry sighed and continued to write names of stars and planets in minuscule writing. After dozing twice, he decided to leave something for tomorrow night. He began to gather all his things carefully putting them inside his bag, he couldn't remember the last time he had put so much effort into his work. Suddenly a piece of parchment fell out. It was a light shade of blue and folded neatly. On it was written in fancy writing: _To: Harry Potter, From: You're secret admirer_

A penny for your thoughts.


	3. And the Plot Thickens, Well Sort Of

Chapter 2: And the Plot Thickens-Well Sort Of

Disclaimer: As my friend once said- I no own, so you no sue, kay?

A/N: As you can see chapter two is up, am working hard on the story and on remembering what I had originally planned, there are things that I do plan to change to help the plot and story line flow more smoothly, so I'd appreciate it if you oldie moldies (I say it in the most affectionate way) would reread these beginning chapters. :P And as always please review, I'll love you for it! -Kat

Oh, some of these poems are written by me, some are written by friends, and others are some I came upon one day.

_I wanna love you_

_My heart says don't_

_I wanna hate you_

_But I know I won't_

_One day I want you_

_The next I don't care_

_My feelings are hidden_

_I don't know where_

_Are you good for me_

_Am I good for you_

_I'm so confused_

_I don't know what to do_

_These feelings are strong_

_Sometimes they taunt_

_I don't know if it's you_

_I really want._

_(Mixed Emotions, By Daisy)_

Harry stared at the parchment, someone was writing him poetry? He has received a great deal of love notes, but most went on and on about how great and handsome and heroic he was (As if he needed someone to tell him. :P), but not love poetry, unless you counted the one Ginny had sent him, but that had been embarrassing. This poem seemed somehow deeper . . . but it didn't make any sense.

_Great, just what I need. Another lovesick girl wanting my fame. _

Confused he shoved the note to the very bottom of his bag in disgust, and forgot all about it as soon as he fell into a deep, exhausted sleep.

Dear Journal,

Today is Friday and I've made five first years cry, hexed at least four people, insulted nearly everyone who stayed long enough to be insulted, and forced a fourth year to give me their Hogsmeade money. As you can see it was another typical day and sadly it's only noon. I've been really acting up lately, especially if there's a certain green eyed, messy haired cutie nearby. I thought I'd be able to block out my feelings for him, but every passing year they get stronger. Why? Why of all the wizards AND witches, why does it have to be him?

Of course it doesn't help that I'm a Malfoy. As the family heir I'm expected to be snotty, and rude, and absolutely horrid. Father's made sure of that. I wish I didn't have to have a heart of ice, because if I was nice, maybe I'd have true friends who actually like me. And then maybe he'd look my way and consider me worthy friendship material and hopefully more . . . I'm daydreaming again. _Draco _

Draco snapped his journal shut, muttered the locking spell, and shoved it underneath his pillow. If anyone ever found it, and managed to open it . . . He shuddered thinking of his father's reaction. Yet the journal was his closest friend, even if it was an inanimate object. He told all of his secrets and hopes to it, dreaming of a life where he was loved. He grabbed his bag and headed out to Hagrid's hut.

Malfoy didn't particularly like Hagrid, but he didn't dislike him either. He only picked on him because his father did hate Hagrid and it was only expected that Draco did too. Draco vaguely wondered what sort of nasty creature they'd meet today, his thoughts concentrating more on the handsome Gryffindor. He had never been interested in animals. Draco had only signed up because he heard that Harry had, and he smiled as he saw the real Harry already there, with his friends of course, but they were more like scenery to him anyways.

Draco kept walking straight towards him, he wasn't going to pass up a chance to touch him.

"Oops," He said in mock surprise. "Sorry scarhead didn't see you, you blend in with all this filth a little too well."

Harry glared at him. Malfoy batted his eyes innocently at him, slightly distracted by those great green eyes.

"Fuck off Malfoy."

"Oh such strong words Potter, I'd say-" Malfoy's retort was cut off by a high nasal voice, belonging to Pansy.

"Draaaacccyyy! There you are!" She flounced up to him. "I was so worried about you when you didn't show up for lunch, I thought you were hurt. Don't you dare do that to me again."

Draco glared down at her, of all the annoying little pricks to enter his life she was the worst. Always simpering, fawning, and drooling over him. Jumping to do his every wish like some well trained bitch that refused to go away. He watched as Harry and Ron began to snicker as Hermione whispered something to them. No doubt something both insulting and intelligent.

"Where's Crabbe and Goyle?" He asked, even those dungheads would be better company than her.

"They're still stuffing their faces, or at least they were when I left."

Malfoy turned towards the new voice. Blaise flipped her ponytail and continued. "Apparently they decided to eat for you since you didn't show up. Pigs. I don't know why you like them so much."

Malfoy smiled, he liked Blaise. She wasn't stupid or annoying. In fact she was the closest thing he had to a real friend, although he knew she wanted to be more than that. By all that was right she should be his girlfriend, she was smart, pretty, and he didn't feel the need to strangle her every five seconds. But as it was he preferred men.

He shrugged at her last comment. "I don't know either."

"Well see you at the Quidditch match." She smiled at him, flipping her hair again before leaving to join her friends. Pansy immediately took her place grabbing Draco's arm possessively, positively glowering at Blaise.

"See you there." Draco called back, just to piss Pansy off even more.

"Gryffindor leads by sixty points, and Zabini has the ball. Intercepted by Ginny Weasley, kick him if you have too! Joke professor, Jordan said they were an important part of commenting." Seamus batted away Professor McGonagall's hand. He had taken Lee's job as commentator, and continued commenting in the same manner as Jordan had.

"Look to your right folks, I think the Snitch has finally been spotted! Harry and Malfoy are neck to neck on this one...as usual. Bludger heads towards them, Harry ducks. Malfoy goes for the-Harry snatches the snitch! Gryffindor wins!"

Both Draco and Harry sped to the ground. Harry grinned, winning this game put them in the lead. Draco was disgusted with himself, he had lost concentration when Harry grabbed his arm to prevent him from getting the snitch. And worse, it was still tingling.

A huge crowd rushed forward to meet them, Malfoy shoved his way out for once being nasty of his own free will. He hated losing at Quidditch, especially to Gryffindor. Harry was always surrounded by a massive amount of girls.

"Hey Malfoy!" Malfoy turned at the sound of Harry's voice. "You played a good game."

Draco didn't know if he was being sarcastic or sincere. "Touch me again and I'll punch in your face!" He yelled back, but his threat was lost in the cheers that rose.

Ginny rushed up to Harry hugging him tightly. "We won! We won!"

"Of course we did, you were awesome out there." Harry said. Ginny pulled away, blushing bright red.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"All right mate! You snatched it right from Malfoy, you should have seen the look on his face, he looked like he just ate a whole box of acid pops!"

Harry grinned at Ron, but couldn't help feeling sorry for Malfoy, so as Ron turned to the rest of the team Harry shouted at Malfoy, not caring who saw. He had been sure that Malfoy was going to get the snitch. Maybe he had let Harry have it, but that didn't make any sense unless . . . No. Harry shook his head, that was just wishful thinking.

"Harry, Harry! He's the man, if he can't catch it, no one can!"

At the beginning of the year, there had been sign up lists for a new activity that Harry despised. Cheerleading. There were cheerleaders for every house, but they were all required to cheer at all games anyways. And Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff usually joined Lavender and Parvati and all the other Gryffindors in cheering.

Suddenly he was surrounded by gushing girls in short skirts, pushing each other to get closer. "You were awesome out there Harry." A voice whispered in his ear as he was embraced from behind.

Harry whipped around to see Cho walking off with one of her giggling friends. The girl turned around, and shook a pom pom at him in salute.

"Okay everybody let's do this." Malfoy whispered as he, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and Pansy ("But Dracy I can't let you out there all on your own!") snuck into the Gryffindor Quidditch locker room and began to trash it. Malfoy let everyone throw the robes everywhere, except for Harry's; he had something special planned for them. He left them carefully in a heap by Harry's locker . . .

"What the Hell happened here!"

Seven Gryffindors entered their locker room to find it in shambles. There was tagging all over the walls, robes everywhere, and someone had streamed toilet paper all over the place. Harry was enraged, how dare Slytherin do such a thing. He was positive it was them. It was obviously their doing, the 'Hufflepuff rules' on the walls were misspelled, besides Hufflepuffs were sticklers when it came to rules. As usual Monday turned out to be an ugly day.

Harry let everyone yell and vent some of their anger out, then took control. "Sorry guys, but practice is delayed until we get this mess all cleaned up."

They yelled and threatened some more, but Harry was firm and soon the locker room was relatively back to normal. Harry had to thank Cassie (a new chaser), for once being a neat freak paid off, she had the room spotless in minutes.

"Okay team, let's get our robes on and practice." Harry let his team suit up before pulling out his strategy board. He scratched an itch on his ear. Pointing at the board with his wand he began to describe his new strategy. Now his arm was itching. Harry itched that too. But then his calve had an itch. And his back. And neck. And soon Harry was scratching himself like mad.

"Harry are you okay?" Ron asked looking half worried, half amused as Harry pulled off his robes.

"I think someone put itching powder on my robes." Harry said dumping them in a pile still scratching himself.

"Here Harry I know a good cleaning spell." The burning sensation left Harry and Cassie turned towards his robes. Harry thanked her once again for being a clean freak, relieved from his various itches.

"Harry, you dropped something." Ron held up a neatly folded, light blue parchment that had fallen out of Harry's robes. "It's to you, from-" Ron laughed. "You have a secret admirer?"

Harry shrugged. "I get them from time to time."

"Can I read it?"

"Sure."

Cassie looked at them curious; Ginny who was next to her was blushing red. Harry looked at her, maybe she liked him again. She could have slipped it in his robes plenty of times. Like when she had hugged him after the game. But so had Cho, and half the female population at Hogwarts. But still, was Ginny his secret admirer?

Wow. Lot longer than I thought it was going to be. A penny for you thoughts.


	4. Detention, Now There's an original title

Chapter 3: Detention (Now there's an original title. :P)

Disclaimer: Draco would be tied to my bed and Harry locked in my closet if I owned them. :P

A/N: Remember that I have changed some things in the story to improve it, so please reread previous chapters. On another note I think I actually have a whole plot thing figured out. Yay! Notice how it ends. It's a pattern that I'll repeat with every chapter. Well I hope you enjoy. Please review, I'll love you lots for it. -Kat

Thanks:

_"My mind says yes,_

_My heart says no,_

_My thoughts a mess,_

_Eyes ready for a show._

_My blood races_

_And I get hot._

_The laughing faces,_

_I hate the thought._

_He touches me, _

_His hands are firm; _

_He just can't see _

_He needs to learn._

_My cheeks are red, _

_Both eyes on him._

_Few words said_

_His eyes are dim._

_What does he think?_

_How long has it been,_

_Since I've had this feeling?_

_Does he know I like him?_

_(Crush, By Jessica)_

_What is it about you that makes my heart beat faster?_ "

Harry blushed. "Let me see that."

He took the parchment from Ron, who apparently found the whole thing corny because he was laughing hysterically. It was identical to the first one, just the poem was different.

"Who sent it?" Ginny asked trying to get a better look at it.

"Dunno." Harry replied. Was that all an act? Or was she really curious? Harry thought of the other letter stuffed at the bottom of his bag. He'd forgotten about it. Usually a Secret Admirer would only send one, confessing their love for Harry, saying they'd die without him, and ending with a p.s. where if Harry felt the same way he should tell them. Of course Harry had no idea who sent it to him, yet the girl population had not depleted.

Harry pulled on his now itch free robes and carefully placed the letter in his pocket so it wouldn't fall out during practice. He gave Ron a few more seconds to calm down before ordering the team outside. There was a collective groan from all of them as they followed Harry outside. He rolled his eyes, first they didn't want it delayed and now they didn't want to practice.

Harry flew around at his new team. He hadn't wanted to become the captain, but as the team senior he was automatically voted in. The new team consisted of him as seeker, Ron as keeper, Ginny, Cassie, and Mikial as chasers, with Fredrick and Dennis (Creevey, the little mouse boy.) as beaters. Harry was proud of them, they all had talent, not like those who had joined the team last year to replace Fred and George. They practiced play after play, Harry trying to keep an eye on them for any errors made but his mind kept wandering to the letters, then to whom he'd like the letters to be from.

He thought of Cho for a while then of one of her friends. Cho had barely started talking to him, but Harry could have sworn that one of her little groupies had smiled shyly at him when he tried to make peace between them. It had been the same one that had waved at him. Anyways Cho had refused his offer, and made an offer herself to just be friends again which stung, but Harry had gotten over it. As his mind swirled all the possibilities from Parvati to Millicent to Luna someone slightly unexpected came into his mind. Malfoy. Harry had refused to have the same thoughts he had a week ago but now they were intruding into his mind again. But the question was, was Malfoy civilized enough to actually write something worthwhile?

Finally after darkness had taken over the sky, Harry let the team go.

"How was practice?"

"Exhausting. I don't think I'll be able to do any homework tonight. I'm gonna take a shower and fall asleep."

"Ron! Look at the stack of homework you already have on hold. You're gonna be swamped and when you are don't come to me for help."

"Fine, whatever."

Hermione sighed, "I really don't get him."

"Me neither." Harry shrugged, then spotting Ginny alone for once Harry decided that now would be the best time to ask Ginny if it was her. He wanted to save her from any more embarrassment because he just didn't and he couldn't look at her in _that_ way.

"Harry where are you going? You're not going to blow off your homework too are you?"

"Don't worry Hermione, I'll be right back." Harry smiled at her reassuringly, knowing she really wanted some company. He approached Ginny slowly, contemplating what he would say. Finally he stood next to her, she looked up annoyed.

"Hey! You're in my light!- Oh! Hi Harry, what's happening?''

"Uhh, It's just that I was, . . .you see it's just . . .er, I don't know how to-"

"I'm not sending you love notes."

Harry blinked surprised, then blushed lightly. "Oh. Was I that obvious?" Ginny smiled nodding.

"Actually I have a friend who does like you and I thought maybe it was her, she thought about it, but I asked her and she said it wasn't her."

"Oh." Harry smiled. "It's just that I was thinking of 'his eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toads.'"

Ginny groaned. "Yeah that's why I kinda knew. Don't remind me, Dean loves to tease me about it, asking why I never write him poetry." (Yes, they're going out)

Harry smiled. "Thanks, I'll see you later."

"No problem, feel free to talk to me anytime." Ginny said waving him away, so she could return to her book.

Harry went back to Hermione and pulled out his _1,000 Magical Herbs and Fungi_ to start another potions essay. He worked diligently, finishing his essay along with one for Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Finally he pulled out paints from his bag and a thicker piece of parchment than usual. Hermione having just finished her work looked at him in askance.

"It's for Divination. We have to paint and it's suppose to reveal 'feelings within'." Hermione snorted. Harry sighed, this was dumb. He found the brush that came along and dipped it in some black paint. As Harry painted Hermione happily talked to him, gossiping away, as once again they were the only ones in the common room.

"...and I think it's great that you're finally working hard on your homework. So...how was your day?"

"Pretty boring, the usual, you know? Well, the Slytherins did trash the team room and I did get another poem from that secret admirer, that was kinda different."

"Whoa, back up. You have a secret admirer?"

"Yeah, didn't I tell you?"

"No."

"Oh, well then here." Harry put down his paintbrush deciding that he had painted enough. He took out the first letter from his book bag and the second from his pocket. Hermione read them quickly. She giggled as she handed them back to Harry.

"That's sooo sweet! Do you know who's sending them? Whoever she is she must really like you."

"But what if it turns out to be some lovesick first year. I wouldn't want to go out with someone that young. And besides what if they don't really like me for who I am?" Harry asked Hermione softly, his gut twisting at the thought of it being yet another air headed, fame seeking, gold digger.

Hermione gasped in slight surprise. "I was just pointing out the obvious, but you're starting to like this person back, aren't you?"

"No! For all I know it could be someone like Malfoy trying to make a fool out of me!" Harry said stubbornly. "No." He repeated, for emphasis.

"Liar."

Harry kept denying his feelings for the secret admirer, until he realized that he did have feelings and he was trying to convince himself more than Hermione. He sighed in defeat, Hermione was right. "Okay, maybe just a little. It's just 'cause I've never had someone write such deep poetry to me and well I do think it's kind of sweet."

Hermione squealed happily. "Harry's in love. Harry's in love." She sang. Harry blushed slightly. Had a crush? Yes. In love? No. At least not yet.

Harry rubbed his nose irritated, something had tickled it. Next he rubbed his ear, groaning. He had been having such a nice dream too. "Harry wake up." The thing tickled his nose again. Harry opened his eyes and saw Ron with a quill in his hand. He smiled and brushed the feathered end against his nose a third time. "Wakey, wakey." (A/N: I hate being tickled by feathers, don't you:P)

Harry rolled out of bed and dressed in plain light blue jeans and a tight white shirt before pulling on his school robes. Harry had taken the liberty of exchanging some of his wizarding money so he could have clothes that actually fit over the summer. He smiled remembering his Aunt and Uncle's reaction when he had donated all of Dudley's old clothes back.

The fact that his body would no longer be hidden with excessive cloth had driven the wizard to work out, toning his muscles even more, plus Dudley couldn't threaten to beat him up any more, even if he did box. Harry was in a good mood as he headed down with his two friends for breakfast.

Harry enjoyed his breakfast until the mail came. Hedwig dropped off a letter from Hagrid, but before Harry could open it Malfoy snatched it and started to open it.

"Hey that's mine!" Harry said angrily.

'My he's pretty cute even when he's angry. Wonder if he likes to be rough while shagging? . . . No, he seems more of the innocent, gentle type.' Malfoy smirked at Harry glad that he couldn't read his thoughts. "I'm sorry Potter, I was just_ itching_ to know who'd write to you." 'Come on get it through that thick skull of yours and take the bait.' He watched as realization dawned on Harry's face. 'Yes I put itching powder on your robes now come touch-I mean attack me.'

"I don't know how you got the password, but don't you dare break in there again." Harry said his voice dangerously low. Malfoy smirked. He had to thank Blaise for that. She had her methods, which unfortunately included seducing Gryffindors. He could only think of one he wouldn't mind shagging, and Blaise had obviously stayed away from him.

"Or what you'll cry to your muggle loving parents. Oh wait," Malfoy said sarcastically. "They're not your parents, their Weasel's. You don't have any." Malfoy almost grinned as the blow jerked his head to the side. Fighting meant detention. And detention meant quality time with Harry. He retaliated, but made sure that if his blow landed it wouldn't hit that beautiful face, he wanted to be able to gaze into both of his amazing green eyes during their detention.

"What is this? Detention! And Thirty House Points each! You're both should be old enough to stop such childish squabbles. Malfoy, you can join me tonight, and Harry Madam Pomfrey needs someone to-" Professor McGonagall ranted. She always had a detention prepared for them, they fought so often.

Malfoy's heart sank, this was not how it was suppose to turn out. They needed to get detention together.

"Actually I've given Miss Brown and Patil the privilege of helping Madam Pomfrey. And I know that you don't really need any help, but I do. I need to replenish several supplies for tomorrow's lesson." Snape said, sliding up beside the raving Professor.

Malfoy could've kissed Snape. He smirked, as Harry looked horrified at Professor McGonagall, who was nodding her agreement. "Fine."

"Your detention's in the dungeons, it begins at eight o' clock sharp. I don't want to have to dock points if you're late Potter." With that the Potions Teacher swept out of the hall. Malfoy swaggered back to his seat, and batted his eyes at a thoroughly disgruntled Harry. Suddenly he smiled at Draco then turned back to his friends. Malfoy narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but that was just for show. Inside his heart had skipped a beat and began to pound wildly. Why would Potter smile at him? Then . . .

"Drrraaaaccceyyyyyyyy! Are you okay? Did that evil filth touch you?" Pansy screamed when she saw the bruise that had formed on his left cheek. "Oh my poor wittle Dracey poo. What have they done?" She threw herself onto Draco before continuing her ranting. Draco looked over at Harry and saw that he was laughing. So he saw Pansy coming, that's why he smiled. Draco felt relieved and disappointed at the same time. It was a dangerous business liking the Golden boy.

Harry sat stiffly as he waited for Malfoy to show up. Snape was busying grading papers on his desk and seemed not to care that Malfoy was already seven minutes late. Finally the door clanged open and Malfoy entered.

"Sorry I'm late Sever- I mean Professor Snape."

"No problem, now follow me. You too Potter." Snape lead them to two barrels. "You are to grind the dried newt livers into powder, and disembowel the batfish. They're both very important ingredients and have several magical properties, I advise you not to waste any. I'll be back in four hours. That should give you plenty of time." Snape gathered his papers and left the classroom.

"Which one do you want to do first? Or do you want to do one barrel and I do the other?"

Harry stared at Malfoy shocked. Malfoy was actually being civil! Next thing he'd see would probably be a vegan vampire. "I would have thought you wouldn't want to get your hands dirtied from the fish or something." Harry said warily.

Malfoy just sighed. "Not in Potions. Not all of us hate it. I like to think of Potions as more of an art and a talent than a burden."

"Fine, I'll grind then." Harry walked to the barrel and scooped some of the livers into a bowl and began to grind them with a stone. To his surprise Malfoy had made no objection to this and was carefully cutting the fish. They worked across from each other silently steeling glances at each other, hoping the other wouldn't notice (who was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he didn't) for a few minutes. The silence was only broken when Malfoy cursed.

"Shit! Oh bugger it." He had narrowly escaped being hit with some sort of fluid that had splurted out. He started to remove his robes. Harry felt his heart begin to speed up. He had tried to keep his mind off Malfoy, and his nice body, and his lips. And now he was stripping for him, well, sort of. Harry couldn't wait until he got his next letter. Then he could worry about his mystery crush and get his mind off the pale cutie.

"I'd say for you to take your robes off as well if you don't want to get them dirty. This won't be the only juicy fish." Malfoy said. Harry nodded trying to check him out discretely. He was wearing a sleeveless black shirt that had 'Blood Suckers' written in dripping red letters that showed his nice muscles and black jeans. Harry supposed that the logo was some wizard band like the 'Weird Sisters'. He pulled off his robes secretly hoping that his normal clothes wouldn't get some non-removable stain either.

Harry resumed his job of grinding the livers but he could feel that Malfoy was staring at him. Sighing he looked up.

"What else do you want?" He asked.

Malfoy jumped and blushed. "Oh it's just that- that you're grinding all wrong. Yeah. . . "

"What's wrong with the way I'm grinding them?"

"Here, let me show you." Malfoy went to Harry's side of the table and stood behind him. He wrapped his arms around Harry and rested his head on his shoulder. "Look you move your wrist like this."

Malfoy placed his hands over Harry's and began to move them in a circular motion. Harry's heart was thumping so loudly he was sure Malfoy would hear it. His breath grew labored and he closed his eyes enjoying the moment. He could feel Malfoy's breath on his neck. All this contact was making him flush and grow slightly hard. His thoughts were so wrapped up he never thought twice about how odd the way was that Malfoy had decided to help him.

"Got it?" Harry snapped his eyes open and nodded. "Yeah."

They stood there for a moment neither moving, and both not wanting the other to move as well. Finally Harry pulled himself out of Draco's half embrace.

"Why are you being so nice?" He asked curiously.

Draco shrugged. "Dunno."

"It's not like you to be like this. What are you planning?"

"Is it impossible for me to be nice?" Draco asked getting slightly angry.

"For you, yes. Unless you're planning something evil." Harry thought of all the horrid things Malfoy had done to him and his friends. Despite his feelings for the Slytherin, he still thought that his personality was rotten to the core.

"Fine!" Draco snapped. "I don't need this!" He stormed back to his side and kept to a moody silence for the rest of the detention, Harry remained just as quiet.

They finished just as Snape entered the classroom. "Good now put them in the student cupboard and you're free to go." He left the class again.

Malfoy shoved his way past Harry and after putting his vials of fish guts in the cupboard, he quickly gathered his robes and left, slamming the door behind him.

Harry sighed and picked up his robes. He immediately looked down at them. There was something wrong about them, they were too soft and silky. . . He groaned as he realized that Malfoy had taken the wrong robes. 'Damn it, now I'll have to face him again.'

'Who does that bastard think he is? I try to be nice once, just once and he practically slapped me in my face, I'm not the one who keeps us enemies, he does with his I'm Too Good For You attitude, doesn't believe in second chances, in changes of heart, although I'm not changing my heart I'm just following it for once. It's not my fault I'm a Malfoy, I'd like to see how he'd act being expected to become a Death eater once he graduated from school, or being beat half to death every time he made a mistake.' Of course his father had done more than just beat him he knew charms and curses as well as verbal abuse. Above all else Draco hated the verbal abuse the most.

And sadly it was the verbal abuse that Draco was able to do the best above all the other things he had learned from his father. Draco sighed. 'I guess I can't really blame Potter for acting the way he did. I never gave him a reason to give me a second chance. He's better off without me.'

Draco entered the empty common room and turned left down a corridor. Salazar Slytherin, believing that his students were superior decided that they needed their own space, so instead of five to six people in a room there were two. It made the Slytherins sharing the room close to each other while keeping them isolated enough so they wouldn't go crazy. Draco had his own room, because there were an odd number of boys in his year, and his father had made sure that he was privileged above the others. Draco had even bullied a seventh year into transfiguring the extra bed into a small desk and had him conjure up a comfortable chair, which he loved to curl up in with a good book.

Draco entered his room and reached into the pocket of his bundled robes to pull out his wand. He stiffened as he felt the unfamiliar wood. This wand was slightly longer than his and it was stiff. Malfoy's wand was 10 1/4 inches, made out of bendy willow wood, and had a unicorn tail hair. Now that he thought about it the robes felt rough, they were made out of the regular material not his special custom velvet and silk. Malfoy stared down at the robes in horror, he had taken Harry's robes. In his anger he had not paid attention to which he had grabbed.

Suddenly he smiled. This meant he'd have to talk to him tomorrow. He could take the wand back, but they'd have to set aside a special time to get their robes back. It would look way to awkward for them to be exchanging clothing in front of the school.

Malfoy in a much better mood lit the room's lamps, wrote in his Journal about the night's events, and finally fell asleep hugging the stolen robes to his body, all of his previous anger ebbed away.

Dear Journal,

Today seems like it's going to be a good day. This morning I woke up to the beautiful and yummy smell of chocolate mint. (A/N: good enough to eat::wink, wink: ) I wonder if Harry has some sort of cologne that he wears or if that's just his natural scent. Either way I love it. I just can't stop staring at his wand, it's been through so much with him. He's faced the Dark Lord with it four times. It's unimaginable how he has escaped again and again from him. I think it's a bit ironic how he teaches his Death Eaters the greatness of being pureblooded, how we are above everyone else because of it and yet he's a mudblood himself.

I mean if we're so superior then how is it that Granger can do anything. Her parents must be so proud, although I'd bet they'd be prouder if they knew what the wizarding world is really like. It must be fun being of mixed blood. Or at least 'disgraced' like Weasley. Not having to think about who's going to be the first person you murder or fear failure, because failure brings pain. God, I hate myself. At least I have my dreams.

And speaking of dreams I had a nice one with Harry in it in the few hours I actually slept. I didn't fall asleep till three and now I'm up at five thirty in the morning writing in here again. Well anyways it wasn't a wet one or anything. I woke up before it became too explicit. Thank goodness too, I don't feel like wanking off today. Maybe later after I see him, although he'll be wearing his robes. I was literally drooling when he took them off last night. I'm just glad I was able to get rid of it before he noticed.

Great now I'm getting all hard again just thinking about it. And his muscles, and how the clothing would look great on the floor by my bed . . . Guess I'll have to wank off anyways. _-Draco _

Harry grabbed the foreign wand and stuck it in his pocket. He hadn't told Ron or Hermione about last night yet and didn't quite know how to bring it up. He was however saved from telling his story by Ron who was complaining loudly about how hungry he was.

"Come on Hermione your hair's fine!"

"Alright I'm coming. And for your information I was just double checking that I had all my homework."

"A likely story" Ron snorted. Harry smiled at Ron's comment, it made no sense because she would actually do that.

"Too likely." He said and Hermione blushed as she came down the stairs. He smiled at her, he knew how much she disliked her hair.

They entered the Great Hall together and started to eat their breakfast. Harry was enjoying his cereal when he noticed Malfoy entering the Hall. He looked tired yet happy about something. 'Please don't tell he broke my wand. I'll kill him if he did.'

Harry watched as he snapped at Pansy who ran off to the Slytherin table looking confused. He headed straight for Harry who stood up.

"What's up with Malfoy mate?' Ron asked confused as he approached.

"Harry don't fight again, this time you'll lose more points!" Hermione hissed.

"Don't worry he's just here to-"

"Here." Malfoy pulled out Harry's wand from his robes, Harry did the same and they took their own wands at the same time. 'Yay! My baby's back!' Harry caressed his wand ever so slightly.

"Thank you." Harry said before returning to his seat. Malfoy just grunted and left to his house table.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked, while a shocked Ron tried to close his mouth. His jaw had dropped upon seeing them civil towards each other.

"Well at detention we prepared some of the ingredients that students can use for potions. I only had to grind newt livers, but Malfoy got stuck with disemboweling batfish. (Ron cackled in evil amusement) We ended up taking off our school robes to keep them from getting stained and we confused them." Harry tried to shrug it off as no big deal, but Hermione could tell there was more to the story.

"What else happened? You couldn't be that tired."

Harry sighed. "Well he kind of stormed off, so I'm guessing that's why he didn't notice that he had gotten my robes."

"But why did he storm off."

"I made him mad."

"How?"

"What is this, twenty questions?" Harry asked angrily. "If you must know he was actually being nice and I accused him of being up to something and he got real pissed. Now is there anything else you want to know?"

"Umm, yeah one thing. Can I read that after you?"

"What?" Harry asked taken by surprise. He followed Hermione's finger and saw a neatly folded piece of parchment that was a light shade of blue sitting innocently in his eggs.

A penny for your thoughts.


	5. The Botlle Overflows With Details

Chapter 4: The Bottle Overflows with Details

Disclaimer: Me::Gazes sadly at Harry and Draco locked behind all the copyright crap.: JKR::laughing evilly: Mine! All mine!

A/N: I'm so sorry that it took so long to update, but my mother had a genius plan of not letting me get on the internet while she waits for some seemingly non-existent important phone call. Sheesh, just because I tied up the phone line that one day it's suddenly my fault the guy had to come personally so my parents could sign some papers. What's really weird is that I wasn't banned off the phone. How does that work? Oh well, I'm not letting it happen again. Before I forget AGAIN, this story was inspired by Klee(Fanfic. writer). Enjoy the chappie and please review! -Kat :P

Thanks:

'Bla' Harry's thoughts, _'Bla' _Draco's thoughts, _'**Bla**' _Draco's erm . . . other thoughts? Yes, he kinda talks to himself in this one, but just slightly. Just so you all won't get confused, I almost did, but that's just me. -Kat

_Bottled up upon my shelf_

_Are the feelings I have for someone else_

_The feelings that I won't let go_

_The ones that I'm too scared to show_

_The bottle sits there quietly_

_As it waits to be opened for you to see_

_How I really feel about you_

_Opening the bottle I don't know how to do_

_Open it myself I wouldn't dare_

_Please open the bottle that's sitting there_

_Because then you will finally know_

_The feelings that I could let go_

_You have to open it 'cause you can't see through_

_So it will just sit there waiting for you_

_( The Bottle, By: Jena Harrison)_

_Too bad I'm not in Gryffindor, or maybe I'd have the courage to tell you who I am._

Harry sighed in frustration and happiness. He wished his secret admirer would just tell him, but at least he had gotten a small clue. That left about two houses left; he highly doubted that a Slytherin would send him such letters. He quickly folded the note up again and stuck it in his pocket with his wand, the last thing he needed was the entire school population knowing that he had a secret admirer that wrote him poetry. He finished his breakfast and left the Great Hall, with Hermione and Ron trailing behind.

"Let me see!" Hermione cried excitedly. Harry handed the letter over to his overexcited friend. She sighed as she finished her hand over her heart. "How sweet."

"This is a load of bull." Ron said rolling his eyes.

"That's exactly why I would never write any to you."

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing." Hermione said blushing as she handed the note back to Harry. He grinned at her. He knew how his friends felt about each other but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't get them to admit anything. Apparently this was something they were going have to work out on their own.

"Come on Ron, we're going to be late for Divination." Harry said watching as students began to pour out, done with their breakfast. He pocketed the note again.

"Fuck! I forgot to paint something." Ron moaned. He followed Harry, pulling paper and his paintbrush out of his bag as they walked. He had Harry hold the paints and every few steps or so he'd add something to his now splattered parchment. The constant delay almost made them late and Ron's paper was still shining wetly when they entered the class.

"Turn to pages forty-six through forty-eight. Take a few minutes to study the designs before trading papers with your partner." A misty voice said from the back of the classroom. Harry sighed and opened his book. It had general meanings of the different colors as well as what several swirls and shapes meant.

"Here, try not to smear anything." Harry took Ron's paper and tried to find something that looked remotely like any thing in the book. After a while he started to see some similar shapes but it made no sense.

"Uhh, Ron this says that you're confused and you're frustrated a lot, but this blue splat thing means you're enjoying yourself immensely"

"Yeah, like last time where I was suffering, but happy about it? Well what I got from yours is that all these squiggles are suppose to mean you're in love, but here's the kicker, since you painted it all in black you have a strong dislike towards whoever it is and you're depressed."

Ron jumped as Professor Trelawney suddenly gasped right behind him. "Oh my poor dear boy, you are completely wrong, anyone should be able to see that this is clearly an omen of death. Why do you think it's all in black! My dear you fear that the mass murderer Sirius _Black_ is going to come after you, and after reading the blue flames he is obviously going to suffocate you in your troubled dreams. I tried to warn you of the Grim . . ."

Harry bit down the angry reply that it was impossible for such a thing to happen because his godfather was dead, but she didn't know that, the general population still thought he was out on the loose. Instead he stared moodily into Ron's painting reliving the horrible memory in his mind as the professor continued on, taking his silent anger for fear. If only he had run over and pulled him out before he'd fallen in completely, instead of just watching dumbly. If only he had reacted, he should have reacted, should have saved him like Sirius would have for him. If only. . .but he hadn't, Sirius was gone and it was his fault.

The professor was getting into a detailed explanation of Harry's death when Ron, immediately seeing right through Harry snapped.

"Just shut it, will you!" He yelled startling half the class in the process. Trelawney gaped at him in surprise before assuming a knowing smile, as if she'd known of his outburst beforehand (Yeah right). Ron turned his attention to Harry. He had entered a severe state of depression when they left for summer vacation. Although he hadn't tried to kill himself outright he had refused to eat anything. He was extremely thin by the time he went for his usual stay at the Weasley's, and barely spoke. Ron and Hermione had to beat some sense into him (mentally, not physically :P) to get him back to his normal self.

After therapy Harry did his best not to brood on such thoughts and managed to somehow convince himself that he wasn't to blame. But the fact that Professor Trelawney would say that Sirius would do such a thing brought hurtful thoughts back. Quietly he packed his stuff, while Ron whispered reassuringly to him. They made their way to leave class, but before they could descend down the ladder Trelawney had to gloat.

"You can't run away from the future Harry, you'll regret leaving once he finds you!"

Harry whirled around to face the professor now in barely suppressed rage. "How dare you insult him," He hissed angrily. "Sirius would never do such a cowardly thing. Especially not to me."

He whirled around and fumed out with Ron glaring at everyone, daring them to challenge them in any way. Then he too left.

"Who the hell does she think she is! How dare she talk about him as if she knew him! If she wasn't a professor-I could've used an unforgivable. And- and he's dead, how can I be killed by him if he's gone!" Harry slammed his fist against the wall, causing several of the paintings to glare at him.

"Come on Harry, the astronomy tower isn't that far off, we don't want to be caught out of class." Ron said cautiously.

"God damn it!" Harry punched the wall again, his eyes blurred by tears. Ron seized his arm and dragged him down the corridor as Filch's cat came around the corner. She ran off as soon as she saw them.

"Come on Harry we'll be caught if I have to carry you all the way over there."

They made their way down the hall, past another corridor, then climbed the stairs all the way to the astronomy tower.

"Alohamora." Ron whispered. The door opened and they slipped in. Ron muttered the locking charm, just in case Filch tried the door. "Latchious."

"Well, well Potty and Weezy out of class. I hope you weren't hoping to be alone to your own . . . activities." (wink, wink, nudge )

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron spat.

"Well, unlike you, I have a life and I actually find History boring. And I was here first so you can't kick me out."

Ron glared at Malfoy, his fingers hovering right above the pocket where his wand was. Harry just shrugged. Wiping away his unshed tears he walked to the farthest window, staring out lost in thought.

"What's up with him?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yes, I would."

"None of your business."

"Stop being a stuck up Weasel, tell me what's up."

"Why should I? So you can gloat?"

"Oh sod off." Malfoy gave Ron the finger before walking to Harry. "Hey what's wrong?" Malfoy breathed in Harry's ear. It hurt him to see him like this. Harry ignored him, lost in his suicidal thoughts. Malfoy sighed and stared out the window next to Harry. They stayed like that in silence until the bell rang.

"Ummm, I'm gonna go and get Hermione." Ron said, slightly unnerved at the sight of Malfoy not being mean for once. "Hurt him and I'll kill you, muggle style."

Malfoy waited until Ron had left before trying to talk to Harry again. "What's wrong?" He asked again, looking at Harry sympathetically. Harry turned towards him and shrugged his shoulders.

"I should be asking you the same thing."

"Why?"

"This is the second time you're actually nice."

Malfoy shrugged. "Maybe I've decided to focus on my grades more or maybe I'm tired of fighting." '_Or maybe I want you so bad I could kiss you right now'.' '**Well, you're alone, why not?**' 'What?' '**Kiss him, you know you want to.**' 'I can't.' '**Oh, yes you can.**'_

"That doesn't sound probable. I'll find out the real reason sooner or later, but I must admit, it is nice that we don't really fight anymore." Harry offered a small smile at Malfoy, coming back to the present. "Thanks. I feel better now."

Malfoy smiled back, "Glad to help." He said his heart beating faster, he had just made Harry smile at him. **_Now's your chance._** Almost unwillingly Malfoy closed the small space between them, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. Harry's eyes went wide from shock and confusion. He tried to pull away, but Malfoy cupped his face in his hand and kissed him.

Their lips met and Harry resisted the urge to melt in Malfoy's arms. His lips were soft, yet firm as they gently pressed against his. Not to mention that the kiss itself was perfect, it was tidy and moist. Not slobbery like some that he had received, (like from Cho ). Both of Malfoy's arms encircled his waist again and he slowly pried Harry's lips apart. Harry wasn't complying yet, but he wasn't objecting either and Malfoy's tongue outlined his lips before entering his mouth.

Harry's own tongue had a mind of its own and rose to meet Draco's, causing him to moan with delight as they touched. Their tongues slowly waltzed to silent music while Harry gave into the pleasure and tangled his hands into Malfoy's silky locks. Finally when the need for air grew unbearable they parted, but Harry was only able to gasp once for the much needed oxygen before Malfoy kissed him again.

This time they were more confidant and Harry shivered as Malfoy molded their bodies together, turning this kiss more aggressive. His hands moved up and down sensuously along Harry's back as this time their tongues battled for dominance. Then Harry dragged his lips away from Malfoy's, moving them across his jaw line. He placed quick open-mouthed kisses slowly down his neck, breathing heavily.

He knew he was going to regret this later, especially if Ron and Hermione caught them, but right now he just didn't care anymore. He felt wanted, desired, and most of all loved. Besides he had been having strange thoughts about Malfoy lately, and this proved that he was indeed gay or at least bi. Why else would he be enjoying it so much?

Malfoy arched his neck giving Harry more access, surprised and delighted that his former arch nemesis had reacted this way. He gasped loudly with sudden pain and pleasure as Harry bit him at the base of his neck. He moaned and brought Harry's lips to his once more for a final kiss. '_Before I lose control and beg him to take me now.'_

The kiss ended, but Malfoy went back for just one more. And another one after that. And another. The minutes lengthened and neither boy was ready to pull away. As their lips broke apart for air, one would always start a new kiss. Malfoy realized that he was very hard, as Harry's leg rubbed against his cock, in an effort to pull them even closer. He shifted his leg slightly as to copy Harry and smiled as he felt Harry gasp slightly as he began to rub his leg against Harry's own rock hard erection.

He continued rubbing his leg against Harry as they kissed. Harry gripped his shoulders tightly continually moaning in pleasure. Malfoy considered sliding his hand down Harry's pants, and easing Harry's . . . affliction, but just as he started to slip his hand down to his waist the door burst open.

"Malfoy, where the hell have you- oh my god! I'm so sorry!"

Malfoy had torn himself from Harry's grasp just in time to see Blaise's horrified face as she turned and fled. Malfoy stood in horror at what had just happened to him. What if she told? She could tell anyone. The Slytherins. The entire school. Or, worse, his father.

_God damn it Draco! How could you let this happen! _Malfoy could slap himself for letting his guard down. He turned to Harry, his mind whirling into action, falling back to his customary method. He snapped at Harry, who was in his own trance of dismay.

"Don't you fucking dare breathe a word of this to anyone, because I swear I will not rest until I have your head on a platter if you do."He spat before running out after Blaise.

_'Please don't tell, please don't tell, please don't tell, please don't tell . . .'_

Malfoy ran all the way down to the dungeons, running over several people in the process. He skidded to a stop, panting madly and holding a stitch in his side. Panic was racing through his veins, and the run wasn't the only reason he was sweating. If his father found out that his son was queer he'd flog Draco within an inch of death until he straightened his son out. Add the fact that he had snogged with Harry and that inch was as good as dead.

"Sil- silver sliver." He panted. The wall slid open and Draco dashed through the corridors to the room Blaise shared with Pansy. Bursting through the doors he found Pansy trying to extract information from a very embarrassed Blaise.

"Hey Dracey! Do you know what happened to Blaise? She won't tell me what wrong with her."

"Out. Now."

Pansy eyes widened at Draco's command. "But why sweetie?"

"I said out! I need to talk to Blaise, alone."

"What! What do you mean 'alone'?"

"I mean don't bother coming back until I leave."

"No Dracey she's a whore! She's slept with Gryffs and Goyle and-"

"And I don't care. Out."

Pansy glared at him reproachfully as she stormed out of her room, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Silencio." Draco pointed the spell at the door, he knew Pansy would try to eavesdrop. He turned back to Blaise, who was now smiling, slowly turning back to her normal color.

"Of all the guys to like, you have a crush on the Lord's enemy. I should have figured you liked Harry, you didn't show any interest in any other guy. Well, except Crabbe and Goyle, but no one can like_ like _them. Which brings me to say, there's nothing wrong with Gryffindors and I wouldn't touch Goyle with a ten foot broomstick." Draco stared at her. She had suddenly become extremely calm, and talked as if they were discussing the weather.

"Look Blaise, I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone. I mean it was done against my will! Why would I be kissing a guy? Don't tell father, he'll flog me to death. It was nothing, okay?" Draco rambled. He tried to keep his voice level, but it came out high pitched with panic. To his surprise Blaise just smiled.

"Look Draco, half of Slytherin already knows you're gay, you kissed Harry 'cause he's one sexy son of a bitch, I don't plan on telling anyone, and as for the whole 'against my will part'. . ." She looked pointedly at the bulge slightly protruding in his jeans. In his panic Draco had forgotten how aroused he was. A million questions began running through his mind after her little speech, but among them there was a bubble of hope.

"You're not telling anyone?'

"Nope. Now I want to know details if you don't mind."

"Details?"

"Yes, Draco, details. But not now, you need a nice cold shower."

"Hey Harry, what was up with Malfoy?"

Harry bit his lip as he tried to sort his confused thoughts. Malfoy had been nice, and then had kissed him. They had snogged, someone walked in on them and Malfoy had threatened Harry. . .

_"Don't you fucking dare breathe a word of this to anyone, because I swear I will not rest until I have your head on a platter if you do."_

No matter how much he thought about it he still was confused, hurt, and angry. Why did Malfoy kiss him? Did he have any feelings at all for him? Or was he just reacting on pure instinct? Because Malfoy had enjoyed the kiss, Harry was sure of it. Was this his wicked plan behind the nice facade? To make a fool out of Harry and play with his emotions? Because Harry felt terrible for what he had done. He had to admit to himself that that was the best kiss he had ever had, but by the look of things, it was the last he was going to get from Malfoy. It hurt that they'd never be together.

"Harry? Are you okay? Did he do anything to you?"

"No."

"You're not going to do anything stupid are you? Ron told me what happened in Divination."

"No."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes."

"Come on Harry mate, stop lying to us we're you're best friends. You know you can tell us anything. What happened between you and Malfoy up here? He practically flew down the stairs."

Harry looked at Ron, slightly surprised, it wasn't like Ron to pick things like this up. That was Hermione's job. He sighed, well if he couldn't trust them by now he shouldn't be calling them friends. They wouldn't tell anyone if he asked them to, but Malfoy's threat still made shivers run down his spine. Shivers very different from the ones he had received from the kiss.

Was it all part of the plan? Give him false hopes, then shatter them? How would Malfoy know he swung both ways when he hadn't been sure bout it himself? It didn't make any sense. Harry let out an exasperated sigh as anger welled up in him. Malfoy had caught him in a moment of weakness, and in that moment had done something utterly wonderful, or something completely unforgivable.

"It's not that easy to explain, and well. . . promise me you will not tell anyone. No a single living or dead soul, okay?" He said, taking deep, steadying breaths as he spoke.

"We promise." They chorused.

"Well, for starters let's clarify a few things before I start. And I understand if you wouldn't want to speak to me ever again."

"Come on Harry, there's nothing that would scare us away from you." Ron said slightly exasperated.

"I-I'm gay. Well, bi to be exact." He waited with bated breath for the stunned silence to be broken. Hermione spoke first.

"Oh Harry," she said softly. "Forgive me for saying this but, that's great!"

"Huh?" Harry had been expecting them to scream, yell, awkwardly excuse themselves out of his life, but not excitement.

"I said it's fabulous! We can go shopping together and talk about hair and clothes and hair and fashion and hair and lots of other stuff, like hair!" (Can I say Obsession? )

"Ummmm, okay." Harry said cautiously, easily imagining himself and Hermione shopping together at the mall. She could even give him some tips on what looked good on him. He relaxed slightly.

"'Bout time you came out. I've been dying to beat the crap out of you for liking Malfoy."

"What?" This was even more shocking than Hermione's reaction. He'd fear for his life if Ron had really planned on beating him, but the freckled redhead was smiling sympathetically at Harry, who was in shock. "You knew? When? How?"

Ron smiled. "Well I started getting suspicious when I saw the clothes you had gotten yourself. No normal guy has that good of a fashion taste. And well, you're suddenly so neat, and you keep staring at Malfoy. Add the fact that you're both not fighting anymore. . . Two plus two is four. Well I did think you were full on gay, 'cause you don't seem interested in any type of girl, but I was close enough. So did you guys snog or something? 'Cause his perfect hair was kinda mussed up." (A/N: Muahahahaha, in my own HP universe Ron is a genius. Now you know how warped my mind really is. :P)

Harry blushed red from embarrassment and anger as he remembered the kiss, but mostly from embarrassment. If Ron knew he was bi, Malfoy could've known too. 'So the bastard decided he'd have some fun and take advantage of me while I was depressed.'

"Ha! I knew it! What was it like?"

Harry smiled slightly at Ron's eagerness to know. "Ummm, tidy and moist?"

"No, details Harry, details!" Hermione urged, who had overcome her own shock with more excitement. So Harry started from the beginning telling them everything.

"Did you see who it was?"

"No."

"I get shivers just thinking about snogging something vile like Malfoy, no offense Harry. Look! I did it again. See? I shiver!" (A/N: Of course he can be his idiotic self too. How odd. :P)

"Hmmm, maybe he panicked. You know he does have a reputation to uphold, you both do. But don't worry, he's not worth it, he's done a lot of snogging to get that good. And I don't think that's the half of it. Besides you don't even know if he's actually likable and you do have a secret admirer who seems to care a lot about you."

"Yeah Hermione you have a point. I'll just try and forget about it." Harry returned Hermione's warm smile. "I think we've missed enough lessons for today."

"No Harry not Transfiguration."

"Yes, Ron. Transfiguration." Hermione said hitting him on the head as he shivered again. "Stop that."

The three of them trouped back down the stairs and tried to blend in with their class. Harry caught sight of Malfoy walking out of Professor McGonagall's class deep in conversation with Blaise. She caught his eye and grinned. 'She knows.'

Harry talked with Ron and Hermione trying to forget the feeling of Malfoy's lips on his, but it kept creeping back into his mind. Looking around the class trying to distract himself, Harry found something that just might do the trick. He picked up a green leather Journal that had been hiding underneath the desk.

"Hello, who do you belong to?" Harry whispered to it. It had a golden dragon that snaked down the left side, ending at the bottom where a word began. Harry studied the letters for a while. They reminded him of something he had seen before. Giving up on it he attempted to open the book, but it was sealed shut. He briefly wondered if 'Alohamora' would work on it when Hermione spotted it.

"Hey that's written in Ancient Runes! Where'd you get it?" she hissed taking the journal from him.

"Found it right now. What does it say? I didn't take that class."

"It says Draconis, basically it means dragon. There was this legend about a great dragon that once gave half his heart to a prince to save his life. But the prince grew up to be evil and the only way to kill the prince was to kill the dragon. In the end the dragon became Draco, a constellation in the sky." (A/N: Dragon Heart. Haven't seen that movie in forever so I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense.)

"Draco." Harry repeated thinking of Malfoy. "Think you can open it?"

"Yeah, but not right now. I haven't finished taking my notes."

Harry turned the thin book in his hands wondering if it really belonged to Malfoy, and what secrets it would hold whether it belonged to him or not.

Chapter five up next week! Sorry for the cliffhanger.

J/K! Did you panic? Scream? Cry? Sorry, I'm just super hyper right now.

Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks as he left Ancient Runes with Blaise. He tore open his book bag and rummaged through.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Blaise demanded as Draco began to run back to the Transfiguration class. He had been so caught up with talking to Blaise, who took everything surprisingly well, (everyone is so understanding) that he had forgotten that he had brought his journal with him. Usually it never left his room, he only took it with him when he went home on vacation, but so much had happened that Draco felt as if he'd burst if he didn't tell his most trusted friend. Now he couldn't find it.

"Draco!" Blaise grabbed the back of his robes. "I want to know what's wrong. Remember we're real friends now." She hissed.

"My journal. I think I left it in Transfiguration."

"Is it a thin, green leather bound book with gold junk on the front?"

Draco gaped at her. "You have it?"

"No, but they do." She pointed to Harry, Ron and Hermione who were attempting to open it.

"Oh my god! Blaise you have to get it back!"

"Me? Excuse me, but I'm not the type of girl who'd own a diary."

"Well I'm not the type of guy who should own one either. Please Blaise it's too embarrassing for me to get it. Especially with what happened earlier today. Besides we're real friends now."

"You know, you're such a prissy prig when one really gets to know you." Blaise huffed as she headed for the trio, which had just managed to open the book.

Draco watched as Hermione opened it, resisting the urge to run over himself. Just one wrong sentence would instantly give away the true identity of the owner, and there were plenty of those. As well as all of his life's secrets. Hermione frowned and began to flip through an impossibly large amount of pages that shouldn't be able to fit in such a small book.

The journal had been a gift from his Aunt Beatrix. She had given it to Draco on his birthday, where he had also received his own crest apart from the Malfoy family one. That had marked his last day of childhood and he had written in the journal nearly every day since. Fortunately it was bewitched so that a new page would appear when he needed it, but still kept the compact size.

Malfoy watched as Blaise snatched the journal as Hermione turned it back to the beginning. "I'm sorry but I'll take that back."

Malfoy sighed with relief as Hermione glared at her retreating back along with Ron, but Harry's eyes fell on Draco. Draco mustered up his best Malfoy smirk, and sauntered after Blaise who had turned towards the dungeons and the Slytherin common room.

"I wish I could have studied it more. That was an interesting charm on it, I was hoping to put it on some of my books so they wouldn't be such a burden." Hermione said as the tip of her quill broke. "We should have come here first. Harry do you have a quill I can have? This was my last one."

"Yeah, there should be one in my robe, I stuffed it in there after class." Harry replied as he moved his last pawn forward one square. It was amazing how once they had finished talking about Harry's sexual orientation, and slight crush on Malfoy, things had returned to normal as if nothing unusual happened.

"Well, did you read anything of interest?" Ron asked while contemplating his next move. "Queen to E7."

"All I got to read was, 'Dear Journal, Today is my fourth birthday, and father told me that it is time. . .' And it was all messy and misspelled so I presume whoever wrote it really was four."

"I don't think that it's Blaise's though. It has to be Draco's. His name means dragon and he was there when Blaise took the journal. Knight to E7." Harry said, frowning in concentration.

"Yeah, that's right, and they are friends. Oh well. Here Harry you should put this in a safer place." Hermione handed him his poem.

"I did. It's in my trunk with the other ones."

"Ha, you fell for it. Rook to E7, checkmate."

As usual, pennies for thoughts:P

P. S. The slash was originally planned for the next chapter, and it was only suppose to only be a quick kiss, add the fact that I have a) only read slash, b) have never attempted anything like this, and c) have never been kissed (sad, yet true.) It may be a bit weird and well, just weird. I'd appreciate any pointers. Love you all lots! -Kat


	6. Fun in Class and Library Fun

Chapter 5: Fun in Class and Library Fun

Disclaimer: I am not getting paid for this. All I've got is- :Checks pockets for lint: A gum wrapper. I am not the real owner, well not officially. :P

A/N: For anyone who is curious, this is how my story went on a long hiatus: What had happened, was that my computer got a virus, so for the rest of the summer, and until hmmmm, maybe a two months ago I did not have a computer with internet access, and about four months before that my old virus infected computer crashed. I am also having difficulty writing, cause me mum has taken an interest in what I do on the computer. I need a laptop. ..

On another note: I have an idea for a sequel, IF one is requested by at least five people or so. One good plea would be good enough. Sadly my standards are low. So if you want a sequel say so in your review. You will review right? Please do! - Kat

Thanks: Crystal blue dry ice: you know i love you girl, sorry for the scare i gave ye the other day. Mirazheshakramene: thank you, i feel loved. justanormalgirl357: i have posted and hopefully posting again soon, now that i'm on vacation, and have worked out a computer schedule. gazette: i would be sad, and your chant helped. thanks! Arynn Octavia: -blush-, thanks, and i must say THANK YOU for inspiring me to continue this. Akusaa: glad you like. hope you like even more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_There's someone special in my life_

_Who doesn't know I care_

_I wish I could let him know it_

_But let it show I wouldn't dare_

_I don't want to even risk it_

_I don't want to even try_

_For if he knew I felt this way_

_I'd feel insecure and shy_

_I never thought I'd feel this way_

_I never thought I care_

_There's something in that smile of his_

_That makes me stop and stare_

_How can I tell if he likes me?_

_Will he ever look my way?_

_I'll keep my feelings hidden for now_

_And save them for another day._

_(Someone Special, Anon)_

Harry looked over the letter. How the hell did this person find a way to slip these poems in his robes was a mystery to him. He handed it over to Hermione, who was waiting rather impatiently for Harry to finish reading. She sighed at the end, just as she did with every other poem he had received.

"I wish someone would write me poetry like that." She said softly gazing at Ron.

"What kind of guy would write such sappy crap, only girls do that." Ron said absent mindly putting away his chess pieces, missing the hurt look on her face.

"Well, would you enjoy receiving poetry like this?" She asked slightly peeved.

"No."

"You guys please don't argue." Harry said exasperatedly. "I just want to know who's sending them, and how they're able to slip them into my pack and pockets."

"Well, this one was sent by magic." Hermione said turning away from Ron, unfolding the letter to point out a small swirl at the bottom of the blue parchment. "That's for transporting things, almost like a port key."

"Can we trace it?" Harry asked thinking of all the spy and cop shows that Dudley would watch.

"No, the most we could do is send it back." Hermione said apologetically, handing it back to Harry. They sat in silence, Ron grumbled his goodnights and made his way to the dormitory. Hermione stood up, beginning to say her good night, when Harry interrupted her.

"Hermione where's my quill?" He whispered, an idea blossoming in his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is she still out there?" Draco asked, shuffling the cards.

"Dunno, let me see." Blaise answered, getting up off of his bed. She crossed the room to the door and opened it, making Pansy tumble in. "We told you not to lean on the door."

Draco glared at her, "What did I say?"

"But Draaaaaccccccey, my entire life is devoted to you. Why are you choosing her over me?" She whined, in her nasal voice, huge tears forming in her eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I only invited you to the yule ball to shut you up from continually asking me to go with you." He said crossly, before turning to Blaise. "Big mistake. She ranted on and on about how I chose her, nearly drove me insane. Hasn't left me alone since either."

"I can tell," was Blaise's answer as she floated the sniveling Pansy out of the room, and back out into the hall. She shut the door. "I think she's going to stay there all night."

She flopped back onto the bed, and picked up the cards dealt to her. They had been playing the muggle game of poker for the last hour. Loser had to answer any question asked truthfully. They were in the middle of their childhood.

"Full house of two's and an ace." Blaise said triumphantly, after receiving all her cards. Draco had spent the better half of the hour teaching her how to play. It was a game he had learned from his mother and they would play it together when he was sick, he would play solitaire when alone. He grinned, muggles always came up with fascinating things to entertain themselves with a life without magic.

"Shoot."

"Okay tell me everything significant that happened when you were six."

"Ummmm, birthday was the same as the one before. Got my first real broomstick. Fell off, broke my arm, and it flew through father's study room window."

"Ouch." Blaise said sympathetically. Draco smiled softly, it was great having a real friend who could respond. And who understood so well. The 'ouch' had not been for the broken arm. The broken arm was trivial, nothing compared to the shattered window that would bring his father's rage upon him. And 'ouch' didn't even cover it.

'Yeah. It was also the year Father decided I was old enough to withstand the pain of the Cruciatus Curse."

Blaise's eyes widen. "He used it on you then? For a broken window? Wow. My father has only used it twice. Once when I came home after 'running away' for a week, and once because I spit in his face."

Draco shook his head. "My father seems to come up with any sort of excuse to beat me, or torture me. And me mum's always getting on his bad side for trying to protect me."

"Ouch." Was all Blaise could think of to say.

"No big." Draco said shrugging, "I'm use to it now. Ready for another round?"

They continued playing the game for a few more rounds, until they were just talking and sharing their secrets, the cards forgotten. Draco found himself telling things to her, that he had only shared with his journal. They were discussing favorite foods, steering away from the topic of psychotic families, when Draco frowned. He sat up, when something poked him in the side when he shifted, and pulled a parchment out of his pocket.

"I thought I got rid of this." He mumbled.

"What?" said Blaise, joining him.

Draco stayed silent, he trusted Blaise, but he still wasn't sure if he was ready to tell her everything. 'Well, she knows a lot already. And she's pretty calm and okay with anything I do tell her.'

Sighing he reached under his pillow, "We're friends now, right?"

She nodded, watching him intently.

"Then I think it's okay if I let you read this."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry carefully placed his latest poem inside his trunk with the others. He had sent the letter back with a message scrawled on it. He had simply asked who it was, what house they were in, and why they had chosen him. He was still bothered that his secret admirer might only care about his fame. To his surprise the letter had been sent back minutes later. He hadn't expected an answer so soon, if he had received one at all.

The response written on the letter had hardly been helpful, Harry could imagine the girl had been giggling while she had written back. The response had been half answers to his questions. _I am me, and no one else. I am not in Gryffindor. Because you are you. _

He had frowned upon the last response. What had they meant by him being who he was?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cho smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Her straight hair was in a ponytail that had a slightly mussed look that sent out beauty even in imperfection. She then proceeded to carefully do her make up, making sure everything was perfect. Once finished she proceeded to paint her nails, dark blue. Finishing by meticulously arranging her robes after they had dried. Looking approvingly at her reflection once again she exited the bathroom with a puff of her latest perfume. She paused in her grand entrance to the world to watch October doing an odd sort of jig.

"Obie, what are you doing?"

October whirled around, "Oh, you're out, I have to pee really bad, and I know how you hate to be interrupted, but you took forever this morning."

She rushed past Cho, into the girl bathroom that all Ravenclaw seventh years shared. Cho sighed. Of all her friends, she was the oddball. She never wore make up, hardly did anything with her hair, read muggle books (had a muggle mum, and lived with her in the muggle world), and was also picky about where she peed. She hardly used the girls' bathroom out in the halls of the school. Always was complaining about things being unsanitary. Shaking her head Cho left the dormitory and went to the common room to wait with the rest of her friends.

"Dang girl, can you say glamorous?"

Cho blushed slightly and modeled herself to the group. "What do you think?"

All the girls agreed that she looked absolutely fabulous, and they carried on a conversation about hair and clothes and all sorts of girlie things down to the great hall after October had joined them again. As they entered the Dining hall Cho excused herself and took a detour route that led past where Harry was sitting with his friends. She smiled and waved at him. "Good morning Harry."

He returned the greeting politely. He turned and caught October rolling her eyes at Cho, causing him to grin at her. She smiled back at him, ignoring Cho's sudden glare.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After breakfast, Harry headed off to Charms with Hermione and Ron. Leaving the great hall he noticed that Malfoy was heading outside with Blaise by his side. Pansy was hovering several feet behind them, glowering every time Blaise giggled. Harry frowned, feeling slightly jealous. He had gotten over the kiss, but he still was attracted to Malfoy for some reason. He returned his thoughts to his unusual breakfast. That was the third time that he had made some sort of contact with Cho's friend. He had also noticed how Cho went out of her way to say good morning to him. It didn't make sense. Did she want to be more than just friends? And what about her friend? She seemed interested in him as well.

He brooded on the possibility of one of them being his secret admirer, but before he could come to any reasonable conclusion, he was distracted by the day's lesson.

"The art of changing one's features lies mostly in transfiguration, but there a few charms that can be used to do so. They are temporary and usually short lived so they are mainly used to liven up festivities and the like." Flickwick cleared his throat before continuing. "Today's lesson is going to be learning how to use the Changling Charm to charm one's hair. This can be used for other features, such as noses, ears, and eyes. But you can only adjust one body part at a time, and because hair is rather easy to visualize, and be creative with, I chose it for today's lesson."

"Everyone get their wands out, and practice the proper wand formation before attempting it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now that we've discussed this enough, let's move on to actually doing it, shall we?"

Draco groaned as Pansy joined him and Blaise to form a group. She smiled sweetly at him, before glaring at Blaise, who ignored her. They were in Herbology potting fragrant ferns. The ferns would be potted, grown, then dried out and turned into potpourri. It's scent let one sleep peacefully and was useful for the restless or people in pain.

Unfortunately the scent of them while living could knock you out for hours, so they were required to wear nose plugs. After getting their potting tools and setting up their station, Draco sent Pansy off to get the nose plugs so he could talk to Blaise alone.

As soon as she joined the masses in the fight to get through to the table where the plugs were, Blaise took out Draco's journal and handed it to him.

"Stayed up all last night reading it in the common's after I left. Pansy would've jumped me if I went into the room with it. That's why you found me out there this morning."

"Now you know everything about me." Draco said, looking down at the thin book that held so much. "Every single thought, memory, opinion. I record nearly everything in that book. I can't believe you read it so fast."

"I'm a quick reader. And the first few years were easy, since you were so young. Plus I knew half the stuff in there already 'cause we had just talked about it."

Draco nodded placed the book in his bag, after she had read the other one, he didn't see any harm in letting her read his journal too. "Anyways, I was hoping you could help me with-"

His request was cut off as Blaise put a finger to his lips, while giving a fake smile of innocence to someone behind him. Pansy had returned. He turned to face her and took a nose plug out of her hand. She fasten hers on her nose before asking him what the book had been, the plug making her voice more nasal than usual. He grinned wickedly at Pansy as Blaise burst into a silent giggle fit behind her at the sound of her voice. Pansy looked at him confused, accustomed only to receiving hostility from him, and gave a small smile back, forgetting she had even asked him anything.

They turned to the task of removing the ferns from their protective containers and began to repot them. Through the lesson Draco would inquire about something, sending Pansy into small speeches and little rants, and Blaise into a hysteria of laughter. Draco tried his best to keep a straight face most of the time, so as not to clue in Pansy what he was doing, but she was lost in her own world most of the time.

By the end of class, Blaise was clutching a stitch in her side, and Draco was laughing openly. Pansy had thought that he had found on of her comments amusing and had begun to tell jokes. She beamed every time Draco laughed, making it funnier for the other two. Catching his breath, Draco shushed Pansy with a wave of his hand. "My turn."

He grinned, knowing that Pansy would laugh at any joke he told, whether it was funny or not. "What does a ghost say when it's sad?" He paused for a moment. "Boo hoo."

And just as he predicted Pansy began laughing as if it was the wittiest joke ever. Blaise was laughing so hard, tears of mirth rolled down her cheeks, and even Draco had to clutch at the table for support. The sound emitting from her mouth was hilarious. Even the groups nearby joined in on their laughter. And Pansy never knew they were laughing at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry sighed as Hermione and Ron continued their argument after Charms.

" . . . absolutely ridiculous." Hermione was saying.

"Hey, I chose how I wanted my hair, now leave me alone." Ron said irritably. Notice I haven't said anything about yours."

"What about my hair?" Hermione asked her voice dangerously low.

Ron had given his flaming locks a Mohawk that was at least two inches long. Personally Harry thought it was brilliant, but he wasn't about to take sides in yet another argument between them. Hermione hand surprised him by giving herself curly hair that was cropped to just below her ears. It too, looked good, but he had expected her to go with sleek straight hair. He waited for Ron's response, hoping he wouldn't ruin things as he usually did, and for once he didn't.

"How despite it looks very pretty on you, I still prefer you're normal uncharmed hair." He said tugging gently on one of her tight coils. Hermione's eyes widen in surprise.

"Uhhh, I think I'll go to the library." Harry said, not wanting to ruin the moment. He rounded the corner just as Ron leaned forward to undoubtedly kiss her.

Harry decided to actually go to the library so he could read up on the other charms Professor Flitwick had assigned an essay on. He ran a hand through his hair. He had lengthened it, so it drooped framing his face and down his neck. He had decided to play with the color and had tinted in a way so that the red he had chosen only showed when his hair hit the light. He hadn't been able to look in the mirror yet, but as the halls grew crowded with students heading towards lunch, he grew slightly more confident with the style he had chosen. Many girls would stop to gape, and people who knew him shouted compliments across the hall.

He continued to the library rounding yet another corner, right into Cho.

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't-" Cho left her sentence hanging as she recognized Harry. "Harry? What happened to your hair? It- it's amazing."

Harry explained the charms lesson, and she remembered when she had had it. She told him she had gone for a long straight look, which confused him, because that was how her hair was anyways. To his great relief and her great annoyance, her group of friends appeared. She bade him farewell and to his surprise embraced him before scurrying off to join them.

Harry stood rooted to the spot. He had gotten over her after the whole incident in his fifth year, then earlier this year, he had tried to start their relationship again, but she had turned down his offer, and now it seemed like she wanted one. He was over her, that much was clear to him now. After his second attempt, he had realized what a fool he had been to even want a second chance. The only way he felt as if he'd ever think of her in that way was if she was the one sending him the poems.

The poems spoke of a love deeper than what he had experienced. One so strong and pure, nothing could break it. But somehow he felt that it wasn't her. It couldn't be her, could it?

"Earth to Harry. Come in Harry."

Harry blinked as a hand passed in front of his face, and saw Cho's friend standing in front of him.

"Sorry." He said. "I was just thinking."

She laughed. "That much was obvious."

"Er, sorry, but I don't know your name."

"October. Obie for short."

"Excuse me? Your parents named you October?" Harry asked, hastily adding. "I mean no offense but it's just a- a really unusual name."

"I know. Dunno, but I was born in October, so maybe they decided it'd be easy to remember my name and birthday that way. Anyways I just wanted to tell you how awesome your hair is. It's awesome."

"Uhhh, okay." Harry replied. "Is that really why you came? Just for that?"

"Yeah, I mean no offense to you, but I'm sure there's tons of people who'd like to get to know you just because of who you are, so I decided to join the masses. Besides you seem like a cool person, so I figured it would be cool to know you."

"Oh."

"Bye then."

"Bye." Harry said, before continuing to the library. That girl reminded him vaguely of Luna. He finally reached his destination, and to his relief it seemed as if it was empty.

He began wandering about picking up every other book that seemed promising. Shifting the books from on hand to the other, he felt as if he was being watched. 'Great now I'm being stalked.'

He backtracked a shelf and continued his search. Suddenly someone walked past him, making him jump, and causing him to drop one of his books.

"A bit twitchy, aren't we little pothead?"

Harry turned to face his stalker, who was picking up the book he had dropped. It was Malfoy. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was looking up the charms Professor Flitwick assigned yesterday, but it seems someone else has been taking all of them." He replied. "I think you have enough, if you don't mind I'll take this one."

"Malfoy." Harry, called out to his retreating back.

"What?"

"I haven't told anyone." Harry had no idea why he was telling him this, but it was kind of true. Ron and Hermione had sort of figured it out on their own.

"Oh really?" Malfoy asked raising an eyebrow as he returned to Harry. "And what about you? Have you denied that it happened to yourself?"

"No." Harry replied confused.

"Well, then, if you don't mind I'd like to know one more thing." He whispered edging closer. "How is it that no matter how messy your hair is it always looks so damn . . .hot."

Malfoy ran his hand through Harry's transformed hair. Unfortunately for Harry, his hands were full of books, so he was powerless to stop the blonde from stealing a kiss from him. And no matter what he had told himself, he was even more powerless from stopping himself return the kiss. Mafloy ran his hands through Harry's hair again, caressing the locks, as he continued to press his lips to Harry's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco grinned as he heard the books drop and felt Harry's arms wrap around him. Today was a good day. He finally ended the kiss, chastening himself for letting into temptation. There was no way he'd risk an incident like the astronomy tower happening again, so he simply smiled at Harry. "See you later, Potter."

It was extremely difficult to keep to his usual degrading glare when his insides where fluttering with surrealistic happiness. He went to his dormitories to find Blaise curled in his chair, reading his black book. "Hey. You finishing that?"

"Yeah, you know Draco, you are really quite the writer. I can't believe you've gone as far as you have. I'm proud of you."

"Well, you'll be prouder then, when I tell you what I just did."

Draco flopped onto his bed and proceeded to tell her of his daring in the library, the two of them acting like Cho and one of her friends. It was odd how they had instantly connected. Trusting each other with everything as if they had known each since they could talk and been fast friends for years. He covered his mouth with his pillow as he giggled, thinking of the blissful sensation that had run through his body when they had kissed, and he didn't care what Blaise thought because she was actually giggling next to him. He liked her even more because of it. Maybe this was how Harry had felt all along, having friends like Hermione and Ron.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry woke up feeling very rested. He had made the team do practice plays endlessly, and had exhausted not only them, but himself in the process. He couldn't get the library out of his mind, and had yet to tell Ron and Hermione about it. His feelings were jumbled. He enjoyed being kissed by Malfoy after all he _had _developed a crush on the blonde in the beginning of the year, but he did have feelings for his secret admirer as well. But after the way Malfoy had acted the first time, did either even have a chance of surviving? He shook his head distracting his thoughts with Quidditch again, they had a game today. He was positive they were going to win against Ravenclaw, which had surprisingly gotten a lot better this year.

He dug through his trunk, making the contents inside more messy and tangled, looking for some clean clothes. He had been so swamped with homework and Quidditch practices lately he had hardly given neatness a second thought. He frowned at it as he pulled out Malfoy's robes, extremely scrunched and wrinkled. 'Forgot I had this. I should give them back.'

He was so engrossed with finally taking the time to sort everything back into neat little piles, he didn't even realize that he no longer thought of Malfoy as an enemy and wouldn't mind giving him back his robes instead of setting them on fire despite everything that had happened. Finally finished with his task Harry changed into some relatively clean clothes, finishing off with just a spritz of his new mint cologne, before donning his Quidditch robes.

He smiled at the little green bottle fondly. It did not only smell good, the bottle was cute looking too, although it had a long and extremely thin neck, it was a squat bottle with a fat, rounded bottom, etched with leaves. But most of all it was the color of his eyes, although it did remind him of himself, he thought more about his mother. He returned the bottle to its place and went down to the common rooms to wait for his two best friends to awaken and join him so they could eat breakfast together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Slow down Ron, you're going to choke if you keep eating at that pace."

"Sorry 'Mione, but Harry made us work real hard yesterday for the match and I'm starved."

Hermione gave Ron a disgruntled look before turning to Harry. "So, heard from you're SA yet?"

"No." Harry sighed. He got knots in his stomach every time he thought of his mystery crush. Maybe it had been a joke after all.

"His SA?" Ginny asked sitting down next to them.

"Secret Admirer." Ron supplied.

"Ron! Harry doesn't want the whole world to know."

"But Ginny already knew about it, didn't she?"

"Yeah." Harry supplied. Soon they were joined by Cassie, Dennis, and the rest of the team. After eating they dilgently went down to the Quidditch pitch, just as the rest of the school came down for breakfast. With the exception of Ron who stayed behind to give his own special good-bye to Hermione. Harry had been so caught up in his own problems he hadn't been able to talk to either of them about it yet. He hadn't even told about the incident in the library.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As always Harry was surrounded by a huge mob, with another spectacular display of his flying aerobatics. Gryffindor won again with no problems dispite the recent improvement in the opposing team.arry sighed and let the mob of fans engulf him, knowing Ron and Hermione would save him soon. But to his surprise they did not come. Salvation instead came in the form of Ginny, Cassie, and Luna. They dragged him out, Luna creating an aisle by holding out her glowing hands. Harry hadn't bothered to ask what they were about.

Once free Ginny told him that Ron and Hermione were busy celebrating in their own way. Harry grinned and nodded. They had liked each other for so long, he didn't mind their need to spend time together. He headed back to the Quidditch locker rooms, his mind on removing his robes, if Hufflepuff lost to Slytherin next week, which was practically a given, he'd have to face Malfoy again. Sighing he took his wand out of his robe (he decided to always keep it on him). With it came out a familiar blue shaded parchment. Harry whirled around searching the shrinking crowd for a clue. Nothing. He searched his brain for anyone who could have been close enough to slip it in his pocket. Cho was there, with her gang of friends, several second year Hufflepuffs, other Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors everywhere. Harry bit off an angry cry, he never paid attention to the fawning crowd and for once he wish he had. Sighing he unfolded the letter in defeat, at least he had that, maybe it'd give him a clue. .

And I leave you there. A penny for your thoughts.


End file.
